Merlin (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Arcane Advisor= |-|Wise Wizard= |-|Master Soulbinder= |-|Golden= Summary Many know the legend of King Arthur, and yet the man who set that legend into motion remains shrouded in mystery. His origins, and the source of his power, are secrets known only to him. Even his very nature is questioned. Is he simply a man greatly adept in the magical arts? A demon? Or something in between? Whatever the answer, what is beyond doubt to all who encounter him is that Arthur's right hand, the great wizard Merlin, is a being of immense wisdom, and formidable strength. In the ages of warring kings, where ruler vied against ruler and only the strongest rose to rule the land, Merlin pledged his skills in service to great sovereigns as both an advisor and a devastating battle mage. A collector of secrets and ancient lore, Merlin is a master of arcane wizardry, able to wield a myriad of elements and harness them to his will. He also devoted his mind to the art of prophesy, one day foreseeing the rise of a ruler destined to stand above all others, and unite the land beneath his banner. When Uther Pendragon fell in battle against the barbarous hordes of the invading Saxons, Merlin swore an oath of fealty to his successor, Arthur. From that day, the mage never left the wielder of legendary Excalibur's side, a tireless advisor, fellow warrior, and friend. Together they brought about the rise of Camelot, and the unity of a once fractured land. The foul Saxons were driven back across the distant sea, and the people of the kingdom knew peace, justice and prosperity. To any who think to cross Merlin, beware. Many have tested him, seeking his knowledge, his secrets, or the source of his power for themselves. And few, if any, have lived to tell their tale. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Merlin, The Master Wizard Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Sorcerer, Arthur's Advisor, Ancient God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, stated to be an immortal being freed from the concept of age, and 4), Magic (Advanced), Telekinesis, Elemental Manipulation (Of Fire, Ice and Lightning variety), Energy Manipulation and Projection, Gravity Manipulation (His Arcane stance is based on gravity), Explosion Manipulation (Via Elemental Mastery, can cause an explosion of magical energy), Telepathy, Absorption (Rip the power of Ragnarok from Jormungandr's body), BFR (Bannished Jörmmungandr from Avalon), Creation and Transmutation (Created the legendary sword Excalibur by using the essence of dead gods), Precognition, Summoning (Can summon two dragons of fire), Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Stated to be one of the oldest and most powerful gods by Jörmmungandr who faced and killed countless gods since the dawn of time. Is stated to be one of the only beings to be able to fight the serpent Jörmmungandr, whom he defeated and bannished from Avalon in the past, and managed to strip the creature from the power of Ragnarok he absorbed) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other gods) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar '(Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) 'Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal+ (Can harm the likes of other gods and divine beings like Jörmmungandr) Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Can takes strikes from gods and extremely powerful divine beings like Jörmmungandr) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Limitless Range: Standard melee range, at least dozens of meters, likely much higher via Magic Standard Equipment: Her Robes, Starter and Core Items Intelligence: Very High. Is stated to be a master of all forms of magic, from elemental manipulation to Arcane magic, and advised many other rulers, including Arthur Pendragon whom he helped to become King. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overload:' Every time Merlin casts a spell he gains a stack of Overload. When Merlin next fires a basic attack it will be augmented with lightning, dealing extra damage to the first Enemy. *'1st Ability (Arcane) - Eclipse:' Merlin conjures an orb of condensed celestial energy that grows in size as it travels, dealing damage every 0.4s and marking Enemies hit. Enemies marked take additional damage if they stay within the outer range of Eclipse. *'1st Ability (Fire) - Radiate:' Merlin channels a beam of intense fire for 2s that deals damage every 0.5s. Each time Radiate hits an Enemy, it also applies a Burn, dealing additional damage over time. *'1st Ability (Ice) - Frostbolt:' Merlin hurls a Frostbolt that explodes if it hits an Enemy, dealing an additional 15% damage if they are slowed. *'2nd Ability (Arcane) - Vortex:' Merlin deploys a field of arcane energy at a location. After a delay, the Vortex deals damage and pulls Enemies towards the center. *'2nd Ability (Fire) - Dragonfire:' Merlin summons forth two ethereal dragons that spout flames towards each other, dealing damage to Enemies every 0.25s. If caught in the center of the area, enemy god's protections are reduced. The dragons last for 3s. *'2nd Ability (Ice) - Blizzard:' Merlin creates a Blizzard at a target location. After a brief delay, shards of ice start hurling down every 0.7s. Enemies hit take damage and progressively get more Slowed while they stay within the area. *'3rd Ability - Flicker:' Merlin quickly teleports a short distance in front of him. *'Elemental Mastery:' Merlin taps into his inner potential, exploding with energy in the stance he is currently attuned to. During this time Merlin can choose which stance to enter into next. After the explosion reaches its apex, it collapses in on itself. Enemies are dealt damage from both the explosion and the implosion and suffer different effects depending on which stance's energy they are being hit by. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Absorption Users Category:BFR Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Wizards Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE